Recettes pour shippers mordus
by Andy56
Summary: Euh... c'est très spécial, c'est une liste que les shippeurs affectionneront


Recettes pour shippers mordus.  
  
Bon, bah moi c'est Andy56 et moi c'est Juliette, nous avons formé une petite équipe pour délirer un bon coup. Ca ne ressemble à rien mais nous on a ri alors on espère que vous aimerez aussi !! Bonne lecture.  
  
1- Elle traverse la rue et là une Lincoln noire arrive et elle se fait shooter. (et dedans c'est Parker à la poursuite de Jarod.  
  
2- Elle mange tranquillement des céréales à son petit dèj, mais sans faire exprès il y a de la mort au rat qui est tombée malencontreusement dedans. (zut alors!)  
  
3- Elle est en haut des escaliers et elle glisse sur la première marche (et zooh, Zoey sur le cul en bas!)Andy  
  
4- Elle se balade dans la forêt, c'est l'ouverture de la chasse et un chasseur la confond avec un putois (mdr! ;-)  
  
5- Elle croise Lyle et celui-ci se jette sur elle et lui bouffe la joue (un peu gore, non?)  
  
6- Elle est en train de se sécher les cheveux mais en voulant rattraper le séchoir à cheveux elle tombe avec dans la baignoire pleine. (elle est vraiment maladroite cette bouffonne!)  
  
7- Elle saute du grand plongeoir de la piscine et le bassin n'est pas assez profond alors elle se fracasse la tête. (elle n'a jamais été douée en géométrie, la pauvre...)  
  
8 -Elle se fait tirer dessus par Cox en essayant de protéger Jarod.  
  
9 -Elle s'étrangle avec la traîne de sa robe de mariée (elle croyait quand même pas se marier avec Jarod, non!?!)  
  
10 -Y a Voldy (The Dark Lord) qu¹arrive et qui lui fait un super méchant « Avada Kedavra » et rlang! Elle tombe raide morte.  
  
11 -Elle s'étouffe en essayant de manger une pizza entière sans mâcher (Elle n'a jamais été très futée)  
  
12 -Elle meurt de peur en voyant Parker monter la garde devant Jarod (grrrrr Ouarf Ouarf!!)  
  
13 -Elle essaye d'imiter Kate Winsley, enfin Rose sur la proue d'un bateau en partance de New York destination Londres et tombe (Je vole..... AHHHHHHH, au sec'.... gloup, gloup...)  
  
14 -Elle se fait lapider à coup de gnome de jardin comme dit si bien Rei (j¹adore sa fic) par les enfants de son village.  
  
15 -Elle meurt d¹une rechute, à cause de son cancer.  
  
16 -Elle s'explose la tronche dans la tombe de sa grand mère, qui vient de mourir, est amenée aux Urgences (de Chicago) et tombe sur Lizzie et Benton qui s'engueulent, Carol enceinte, donc ils ne peuvent rien faire et donc elle meurt, faute de soin.  
  
17 -Elle tombe amoureuse de Lyle et celui-ci la tue à coup de pelle dans un cabanon de jardin et la bouffe après (devant les yeux impitoyables de Parker?)  
  
18 -Elle et Parker font une partie de catch dans la boue et Parker la frappe tellement fort qu'elle meurt (Zoey est une petite chose fragile...)  
  
19 -Buffy la confond avec un Vampire, lui explose la tête et lui met un pieu en plein coeur, et puis Willow arrive en criant : Buffy, je me suis trompée....)  
  
20 -Elle essaye de faire du vélo mais grille un feu rouge parce qu'elle ne sait pas ou sont les freins et passe sous un camion...  
  
21 -En pique-niquant avec Jarod, elle s'étouffe avec le noyau d'une cerise...  
  
22 -Elle se désintéresse de Jarod et le quitte pour Ethan, dans ce cas, là plus besoin de la tuer!  
  
23 -En voyage à Londres, elle entre dans une cabine téléphonique rouge par erreur et sème la panique au ministère de la magie, où se bonnet d¹Albus Dumbledore appel le dernier de mentors rester fidèle, et il lui donne le baiser de la mort.  
  
24 -En stage d'archéologie, elle découvre une caverne et essaye d'y renter, là, elle se fait attaquer par le lapin blanc (« Coupez », cri Terry Gilliam, « mais je suis maudit ou quoi ? »)  
  
25 -Téléporter par erreur dans la "décharge", elle se retrouve en plein milieu d¹une piste de motorball (c'est à dire, une piste super longue et super dangereuse ou des cyborgs a roulette essaye de franchir la ligne d'arrivée avec le motorball, et où tout le coup sont permis, enfin lisez GUNNM pour comprendre) et se fait découper la tête par les bras tronçonneuse de Caligula qui crie « je vais repeindre la piste avec ta cervelle! »  
  
26 -Elle est en train de nager à la plage de Malibu, il y a un requin qui débarque et elle se fait bouffer la gueule. Malheureusement, Paméla Anderson a retiré ses implants alors elle ne flotte plus et se noie avant de l'atteindre pour l'aider!  
  
27 -Elle croise Raines, et celui-ci n'a pas supporté son rire débile alors il lui explose la gueule avec sa bouteille d'oxygène!  
  
28 -Elle va sortir sa poubelle mais elle tombe dedans au moment où le camion de ramassage arrive et elle se fait écrabouiller dedans et il y a du sang partout (je recommence dans le gore!)  
  
29 -Parker débarque chez elle au moment où elle embrasse Jarod. Alors MP se jette sur Z et lui arrache tous les cheveux et lui enfourne la tête dans les toilettes. Malheureusement, Jarod a été aux toilettes avant pour faire la grosse commission alors elle ne meurt pas noyée mais asphyxiée! (non, je m'égards, ça devient vraiment dégueulasse...)  
  
30 -Elle et Jarod sont en train de courir dans un champ, main dans la main, au coucher du soleil...mais elle se prend un râteau dans la gueule en marchant sur les pics recourbés... (pas de chance!)  
  
31 -Elle est avec Jarod et il veut lui présenter mentors, et au moment ou elle rentre elle se prend une balle en pleine gueule alors que mentors est en train de regarder l'arme que Parker lui a offerte pour son annif (re pas de chance...)  
  
32 -Elle est dans la salle de bain et se prend les pieds dans le fil de son épilateur électrique et se fracasse la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire.  
  
33 -Elle se balade en ville, elle marche sur une bouche d'égout qui cède sous son poids et elle tombe dans le trou qui fait 50m de profondeur (lalalala...crac...wouaaaaaaaah. spount)  
  
34 -Elle est dans son salon, et Jarod (comme tous les mecs...) ne range pas ses affaires. il a laissé traîné une peau de banane et elle glisse dessus et se fracasse la tête contre le meuble télé et se prend la télé sur la tronche.  
  
35 - Elle a acheté un chien. Elle est en train de regarder la télé et là le chien se transforme en monstre: Zoey, fo kon parle! (hein, 0_0 wouaaaaaaah!!!!!!!)  
  
36 -Elle est en train de couper des légumes dans sa cuisine, il y en a un qui tombe, elle glisse dessus et tombe parterre en s'enfonçant son couteau dans la poitrine. (encore une gore!)  
  
37 -Elle va à la fête foraine et dans le looping des montagnes russes, sa ceinture se détache et elle s'écrase parterre comme une merde! (non mais j'ai de ces idées un peu gores!)  
  
38 -Elle fait du tourniquet mais Jarod la fait tourner tellement vite qu'elle décolle et elle repeint la façade du mur.  
  
39 -Elle nage tranquillement dans la mer, le soleil brille, Jarod est là, souriant. Soudain une mésuse se colle sur sa tronche et elle ressort de l'eau avec des cloques partout et crève asphyxiée. (il est conseiller de mettre de l'urine sur les brûlures de méduses en principe.) 40 -Elle se penche à la fenêtre pour voir Parker qui sort de sa voiture mais son pied glisse et elle s'écrase en bas. Après, Parker lui enfonce son talon aiguille dans la cervelle car elle courait après Jarod et n'avait pas vu qu'elle était écrabouillée comme une crêpe par terre.  
  
41 -Elle va à une rave et passe toute une nuit près de la sono alors elle devient sourde. Quand elle traverse le chemin de fer elle n'entend pas siffler le train et slap, explosée contre la locomotive !  
  
42 -Elle est prise en otage dans une bijouterie, les ravisseurs disent de ne pas parler mais elle n'arrête pas de les faire chier en voulant aller aux toilettes alors ils lui foutent une balle en pleine gueule pour la faire taire.  
  
43 -Elle va à une exposition de guillotines, mais elle se prend les pieds dans la bride de son sac à main et tombe la tête la première sur la guillotine. Mais il y a un mec qui voulait faire une démonstration à ce moment et il ne voit pas qu'il y a sa tête. Et slash, c'est Cox qui présentait la nouvelle guillotine qui venait d'inventer : avec une lame encore plus coupante !  
  
44 -Elle est dans sa voiture, elle conduit dans la montagne mais soudain, plus de freins alors elle s'écrase en bas de la falaise. « Jarod : Mais je t'avais dit d'aller au contrôle technique. »  
  
45 -Elle est en train d'applaudir le tour de France sur le bord de la route, mais là il y a Lance Armstrong qui débarque en plein sprint et il lui arrache les deux bras. Elle meurt car les secouristes sont en grève car ils supportent les intermittents du spectacle...  
  
46 -Elle prépare un dîner romantique pour elle et Jarod, elle met des bougies partout, elle prépare la table. Il y a un courant d'air et les rideaux touches la flamme de la bougie et toute la maison prend feu, ainsi que l'abominable touffe de cheveux de Zoey.  
  
47 -Des nettoyeurs l'ont retrouvée et l'amènent au Centre, où elle se fait exécuter dans un des sous sol par manque de coopération.  
  
48 -Aragorn la confond avec un orque, alors il lui plante Elendil dans le corps, tandis que Legolas tire dix flèches dans sa direction et le finit au poignard, et que Gimli lui coupe les jambes avec sa hache.  
  
49 -Elle s'endort dans sa baignoire et se noie.  
  
50 -Elle est Jarod sont en planque dans une voiture, Jarod sort pour aller vérifier quelque chose. Mais il a oublier son tube de Pez, elle sort la tête pour le rappeler mais son coude trouve accidentellement le bouton de remontage de vitre automatique... hum... une voiture toute neuve!  
  
51 -Elle se fait attaquer par les tyrannosaures en F-14 de Calvin, sous le regard navré de Hobbes (tatatatatatat...)  
  
52 -Essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur, elle met la tête dedans et... s'électrocute!  
  
53 -Elle vas au zoo et tombe dans la cage des crocos, qui se font un plaisir de la réduire à la taille d'un sac à main.  
  
54 -Après avoir trop mangé, elle essaye de se faire vomir, mais son doigt reste coincé dans sa bouche et elle meurt asphyxiée.  
  
55 -Se recueillant là ou est morte sa jumelle (Arggg, deux Zoey, t'imagines ??!!), c'est à dire en haut d'une espèce de montagne, ou d'un canyon, j'sais plus, elle dérape et tombe.  
  
56 -Elle fait découvrir le bilboquet à Jarod, malheureusement celui-ci n¹est pas très doué et lui fracasse le crâne.  
  
57 -Capturée par Raines, celui-ci l'invite à danser un slow avec lui, mais elle bute contre sa bouteille d'oxygène, se retrouve emberlificoté dans les tuyaux, essaye de s¹en délivrer, s'étrangle et prive Raines de tout oxygène!(d¹une pierre deux coups!!)  
  
58 -Mercredi (Addams) la confond avec Buxsley et joue à la chaise électrique avec elle.  
  
59 -Elle voit Averell Dalton manger, l'odeur appétissante lui chatouille les narines, elle commande la même chose et s'assoie à côté de lui:  
  
-Faut manger le tour aussi?  
  
Averell acquiesce, elle goûte et s'étouffe.  
  
Averell se lève et va voir un mexicain:  
  
-C'était bon ce qui avait autour, c'était quoi?  
  
-Une bol, senor. (Lucky Luke je sais plus lequel!!!)  
  
60 -Elle décide de se faire une jolie robe bleue et sort la machine à coudre de sa grand-mère. Elle se pique malheureusement le doigt et tombe dans un sommeil profond. Jarod étant on ne sait où, elle reste endormie des jours et meurt de déshydratation. (La belle (belle, humm, mignonne passe encore...) au bois dormant... toute mon enfance, nan en fait j'crois que j'l'ai jamais vu en dessin animé!)  
  
61 -Elle se fait virer par Craig et Steve parce qu¹elle réclame une augmentation de son cachet!  
  
62 -Elle se fait arracher la tête par le tapis volant d'Aladin qui la pas vue, trop occupé par les beaux yeux de Jasmine (Ce rêveuhhh bleuhhhh, je n'y croit pas c¹est merveilleuhhhh) (j'en connais d'autre; prince Ali, oui c'est bien lui, Ali...bon d'accord je me tait... ahhh, Walt Disney!!)  
  
63- Décidée à reprendre ses études, elle s'inscrit a la fac de littérature de Los Angeles et rencontre Sydney. Celle-ci, à bout de nerf, lui donne l'adresse de son dentiste personnel à Taipei... (Ouch!) (enfin, le sien et celui de Will... cf le dernier et le premier épisode de la saison 1 d'Alias...)  
  
64 -Elle se fait tuer par un psychopathe qui l'éviscère et la place dans le piano de sa maîtresse, par vengeance. (Rachel, besoin d'aide!) (référence un peu tiré par les cheveux à profiler...)  
  
65 -Un jour lui vient une très mauvaise idée de rangement, elle jette tout les tubes de Pez de Jarod (plus de Tigroo, de Mr Ananas, de Pasty, de Crusty le clown...). En rentrant, celui-ci s'en aperçoit et devient fou. Il l'a tue. (je précise qu'en tube de Pez, j¹ai jamais trouvé Crusty le clown (des Simpsons) mais j¹ai Tigroo! :p)  
  
66 -Une nuit, elle prend en stop une « créature » blonde platine à la robe hyper moulante. En voulant gentiment faire la conversation, elle l'énerve. la créature sort un gros pistolet qui ressemble à un pistolet à eau et lui explose la gueule avec un ricanement sadique avant de se rendre à la maison blanche. (Mars Attack!! mouarffff niark niark niark...)  
  
67 -Pendant une partie de shopping avec sa meilleure amie, elle s'achète du Yop parfum fruit exotique (mmmmm....). Sa copine lui demande gentiment si elle peut en avoir et pour toute réponse, se prend un sac en pleine figure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. La police arrête Zoey, qui beugle en plein milieu de la route « On prête pas son Yop, même à son meilleur pote... » (même pour aller pisser... Yop!)  
  
68 -Elle se rend à une convocation provenant et tombe sur la cour des shippers fous, qui se dépêchent de lui faire son procès et la condamne à trente ans de regardage de Question pour un Champion, sans possibilité de remise de peine. (Arggggggg, la pauvre!!!)  
  
69 -Raines la rencontre et tombe amoureux d'elle, elle préfère se suicider.  
  
70 -Pour blaguer, elle s'approche d'Anakin Skywalker et lui susurre à l'oreille: « Ani... Je suis ton père! » Avant qu'Obi-Wan ait pu le retenir, la tête de Zoey tombe par terre dans un flash vert.  
  
Le côté obscur de la force a encore frappé! (Que la force soit avec toi... pour trouver la suite!!)  
  
71 -Elle regarde « les feux de l'amour » mais c'est tellement débile qu'elle se tire une balle dans la tête avant de voir la fin de l'épisode.  
  
72 -Elle va en randonnée dans la forêt au moment où Jarod commence son stage de bûcheron. Mais en sciant un arbre il a oublié de regarder où il allait tomber (comme c'est dommage.) et l'arbre tombe malencontreusement sur une touffe de cheveux qui a un rire débile.  
  
73 -Elle va dans un magasin d'animaux pour acheter un chat, à peine le vendeur ouvre la cage, le chat se jette sur elle et lui griffe la tronche car il a eu trop peur en la voyant. Elle se videra de son sang avant l'arrivée des secours.  
  
74 -Elle a un problème avec le c?ur et elle a besoin d'une transplantation. Mais on ne trouve personne car elle a un sang trop spécial, décès à 22h14.  
  
75 -Il fait beau, chaud avec un petit vent rafraîchissant. Se tenant dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, elle regarde Jarod dormir avec attendrissement, malheureusement, un courant d'air et elle se fait écraser contre le battant de la porte. (moralité, fermez les portes!)  
  
76 -Elle tombe en admiration devant Rantanplan, celui-ci, croyant qu'elle veut jouer à la pétanque, l¹amène au pénitencier où Joe, piquant une crise, lui défonce le crâne avec son « truc pour casser les pierres ».  
  
77 -Pour pouvoir rejoindre Jarod plus vite, elle essaye de se faxer...  
  
78 -De passage à New York, elle tombe en plein dans une fusillade et se fait descendre par un petit trafiquant de drogue a la place de Davies... (Ouais!!! nan Ty, tu vas t'en sortir... mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils coupent toujours au milieu...?) (Ah oui, heu... New York 911)  
  
79 -Les auteurs de fic, énervés, lui demande poliment d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y est, et elle y va.  
  
80 -En panne d'inspiration, les auteurs (toujours eux!) la font jouer avec un paratonnerre un jour d'orage.  
  
81 -Elle se fait mordre par un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune... (la la la la.... Ah!!!! A werewolf, Damn!!! Hello, how are you? Nice night, isn't it? HIIIIIIIII, Help me!!! Uh? Oh for haven's sake, shut up!!! I've said, SHUT UP!! Grrrr ARGNNN!!) Bon d'accord pas très crédible mon dialogue...  
  
82 -Elle se fait écraser par un Nazgûl sur sa chose volante en perte de vitesse.  
  
83 -Trinity la confond avec Perséphone et lui met un crochet du droit. Ce n'est qu'après avoir enlevé ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle s'aperçoit de son erreur.  
  
84 -Jarod décide de travailler sur une affaire dans l'armée, ils déménagent à Falls Church, Virginie. Zoey succombe au charme d'un pilote avec ailes dorées qui l'amène faire une ballade en avion. Au retour, une marine les attend de pied ferme (Vas y Ninjagirl!!!)  
  
85 -Transposez une situation similaire à Colorado Springs, où un certain colonel l'emmène pécher... (Allez y major, on est avec vous!!)  
  
86 -Elle monte sur le chapiteau du Macumba et s'écrase par terre comme une crêpe Suzette (Quitte à vivre en hauteur, c'est mieux que de se pendre...)(Bah oui, elle s¹appelle pas Mali...)(Voir le nouvel album de Tryo)  
  
87 -SSSouuus le SSSSoleilllllll, la blonde (Jessica?) a besoin d'une nouvelle serveuse et elle engage Zoey, malheureusement celle-ci se noie dans le port et une brune (Caroline?) ne peut rien faire pour elle.  
  
89 -Elle se fait chryogéniser avec (Zut!!! J'ai oublié son nom, le copain de Leela et Bender, le livreur de pizza!!!) et atterri en l'an 3000!!  
  
90 -Séance beauté avec Quenn et ses copines : Tiffany: Une crème à la pèche pour avoir une peau de pèche... Sandy (ou Stecy): Nan Quenn, enfin tu vois, si Tim préfère sortir avec moi c'est parce que... Tiffany (à Stecy ou Sandy): Tu crois que ça m'irait bien les couleurs pastels? Quenn: M'enfin Stecy (ou Sandy), tu sais bien que Tim raconte n'importe quoi, toute les filles savent ça! Stecy ou Sandy (à Tiffany): Mais oui, Tiffany, tout te va bien!! Stecy ou Sandy: Comment ça toutes les filles le savent ? Tiffany: Tu crois?  
  
Et là, Daria arrive avec une tronçonneuse!!!  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard: Quenn: Bah Daria.... Quelques heures plus tard, Daria est avec Tom: Dringggg -Allo? -Daria, je viens de regarder Sick Sad World, tu es géniale!! On va se manger une pizza? -On arrive Jane.  
  
81 -Elle se fait manger par une fleur carnivore jaune avec motifs psychédéliques...  
  
82 -Elle veut faire concurrence à Mlle Parker en achetant des talons aussi hauts mais elle se tord la cheville en sortant du magasin et s'écrase la tête sur le bord du trottoir. (ça lui apprendra à essayer de copier notre Miss Parker, elle n'est pas encore au courant qu'elle ne lui arrive même pas au pti orteil ou koi ?)  
  
83 -Elle se promène à Woodsborrow et là un mec en tunique noir, masque blanc et poignard à la main surgit. Il s'apprête à lui exploser la tronche mais elle se met à crier si aigu qu'il part en courant. Croyant qu'elle est sauvée, elle rentre chez elle mais il y a Neve Campbell qui arrive en voiture et l'écrase. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue crier car elle est devenue sourde. (Scream pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris.)  
  
84 -Elle va se chercher une pizza surgelée dans son congélateur du garage mais en se penchant elle tombe dedans et la porte se referme. Hélas, Jarod ne la retrouvera que 3 jours après, complètement givrée (dans les deux sens du terme...) et ne pourra rien pour elle. (pffouuuu... ci froid!!!) 85 -Elle part en excursion sur les pentes du Vésuve, mais il y a une éruption et elle se fait cramer les fesses. Personne ne voudra lui donner ses fesses pour faire une greffe alors elle mourra de fatigue à force de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir. (Elle n'a pas de cul, ahahahah trop drôle le jeu de mot à 2 balles de chez Carambar...) 86 -Elle va rencontrer Clark chez lui mais avant de le voir elle se fait emporter par une tornade qui a apparu inopinément. (pour ceux qui connaissent le spectacle d'Anne Roumanof) 87 -Elle va en vacances en Corse mais en passant devant la mairie tout explose, sa tronche avec... (pour une fois que le FLNC fait une bonne action...) 88 -Lyle et raines sont à la poursuite de Jarod et elle alors Zoey monte dans un arbre pour se cacher. Mais au moment ou Raines passe en dessous, la branche cède sous le poids de son énorme fessier. Donc, Zoey tombe sur Raines, ils meurent tous les deux et comme le dit si bien Juliette: d'une pierre deux coups! 89 -Par un moyen ou un autre, Lyle ramène Zozo au Centre. Mais quand elle croise par hasard Angelo, celui-ci se jette sur elle en criant "la sorcière laissera la place à l'Ange" (traduction: "c'est pas une grosse pétasse rousse qui va piquer le mec de Mlle Parker, ok???? Do you understand me? Compredes lo que digo??)et après il lui fiche une baffe tellement forte qu'il lui arrache la tête.  
  
90 -Marc Green veut tuer Weaver et Romano à coup de batte de baseball car ils l'ont mené en bateau, le problème c'est qu'il confond la tête de Weaver avec celle de Zoey (bah oui, il a oublié son dernier rdv chez l'ophtalmo pour changer de lunettes !).  
  
91 -Elle va a un concert de Sarah Connor et quand Jarod l'apprend, il décide de ne plus lui adresser la parole de toute sa vie (Enfin ça aurait pu être pire: Deutschland sucht den Superstar!! Hey, Leute, möchten sie richtig das? Bohhhh!!)  
  
92 -En voulant donner à manger à Franck, son poisson rouge, elle se noie dans le bocal.  
  
93 -Elle se fait rouler dessus par une petite voiture de police télécommandée... C'est toujours mieux que la jeep de Docteur X...  
  
94 -Elle se fait piétiner pendant un concert d'Alexis HK!!! (il est trop beau....*__*)  
  
95 -En voulant essayer un T-shirt de sa petite cousine, elle s'asphyxie, parce que 34, c'est pas sa taille...  
  
Et voilà, notre petit délire est terminé, on espère que vous aurez aimé car nous on s'est éclaté à faire ça ! On aimerait bien avoir des feeds siou plaît, pour savoir si on en refait ou pas !! Juliette.dehays@wanadoo.fr ou MissParker63@hotmail.com 


End file.
